How to use Language
by AsianCutie93
Summary: ONESHOT, Cold war era, Ivan teaches Alfred how the Soviet Union has used language to their advantage.


Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

This is my first mature fanfiction, so please be gentle. I don't claim to be very good at writing. By the way, this is an actual strategy that the Soviets used on American international shipments. No joke. I was surprised that something that simple could work so well. XD That's what inspired this work.

(How to use Language)

The world seemed so ungrateful to his help. No matter how much money he gave, or how much help he sent, and how much determination he put in, the other countries, Korea, Vietnam, and anyone else he tried to help absolutely hated him. Instead, the people of the other nations cheered for communism. How could the people side with the villain and not with the hero? It drove him insane!

He had sent many spies to check out Russia's strategy, on how did he win them over. But there were no goods reported, no money sent, in fact, many ports in Russia didn't have more than four ships going in and out. This was contradicting to the peoples suggestions that the United States sends only a fourth of the goods that Russia sends. Alfred just couldn't grasp how they could have gotten so many supplies from Russia, but he knew they wouldn't side with the evil communist for no reason. He thought the spies he sent were defective, and he didn't like the situation he was in right now. Alfred didn't want to believe it, but he was worried about this war. This war not on paper, but he didn't like to lose. He went to a desperate measure, he accepted Russia's offer of dinner at his house. America had to see with his eyes alone just how he was almost losing to the red communist. Alfred shook off that idea, a hero must never think of being defeated otherwise it will happen!

He grabbed a clean white T-shirt that clung to the muscles of his chest, but relaxed when it came to the fitting over his abdomen. The shirt was neatly pressed thanks to England nagging him on the phone on ironing his shirts and looking more "polished", and now the habit stuck. Then he put on a dark blue button-up shirt over his T-shirt, buttoning from the button furthest from his neck, up to the first three buttons, allowing the white T-shirt to peak out. He didn't think that his jeans were that bad, and put on a pair of his usual medium wash jeans. It wasn't too stuffy, but it was at least more formal that his usual wear. The dark grey sneakers and his trademark bomber jacket were the last things he put on before saying good bye to Tony and heading to Russia.

He didn't understand why Russia wanted to have dinner with him. It was quite odd to say the least since it was during a world conference in China. The taller man approached him, but instead of his usual smile, this one showed off his white teeth. It was the smile that reminded America of the monkeys at the zoo who smile like that to intimidate each other. By then, he had the habit of carrying three guns in his jacket and one strapped to each ankle, and he fingered the gun under the left breast of his jacket as Ivan got closer. His finger tips were tingling.

"Hello America, this is quite something. You aren't eating any of those disgusting processed slop you call hamburgers,"

"Unfortunately there are not many McDonalds in China, and many of the chefs here don't know what burgers are."

"Yes, I see how that would affect your supply of-"

"What do you want Russia? Mindless talking ain't something that enemies usually partake."

"Alfred-"

"Dont call me that," Alfred was for only those that were his friends.

"Fine, AMERICA, I don't understand why you are so hostile. We are technically not in a war you know-"

"So we just fight on opposing sides for funsies?"

"I find it quite amusing, I guess your puny brain cannot comprehend the complexity of this fun competition we are taking place in. But I came to ask if you would like to have dinner with me. After all, don't you want to help relieve some tension for your people? This would also be the perfect opportunity to negotiate some agreements in our... situation,"

Alfred contemplated at that moment. His food would be poisoned! But as long as he didn't eat... this would be the perfect opportunity to look around and scope out anything.

"Say if I do go-"

"Then you are going-"

"I didn't say that!"

"But the fact you said something like that says you are. Here," handing the blonde American a ticket to Russia, "just don't get lost in the airport," and walked away. Alfred didn't pick it up. He just stared at it. Russia must have bought this months ago. He knew Ivan doesn't do things on a casual impulse. America shook it off, and put the ticket in his pocket, accepting the offer.

Now here he was, in the airport in Moscow, waiting for a pale blonde Russian to pick him up. Alfred was getting irritated considering he had been waiting for twenty minutes. Though, the American just thought it was another part of Russia's plan to make him vulnerable, not that the cold weather wasn't doing that to him already. The patter of all the people's footsteps started to drown out his thoughts. America went to sit down, he let his mind no longer function, getting lulled by footsteps, talking, and the ticking of all the clocks. As his eyes fluttered, the clock seemed to tick slower than before. Just as Alfred was about to close his eyes...

"Forgive me for being late, I am afraid my boss had a last minute meeting and wanted me to attend as well. But I see just as a homeless man in New York, you can fall asleep anywhere,"

"Well, I was shocked to see you were late, considering that highway traffic is unheard in your country because the only people with cars are greedy government officials in this country. But I figured you decided to stop by the woods and fuck a polar bear like the sick psycho you are. After all, that seemed much more plausible a reason than traffic or meetings,"

"My goodness, and I thought Germany was the country of hardcore pornographic thoughts. I guess those German immigrants have influenced you,"

"Shut up and let's drive to your house," with that he picked up his bags and followed Ivan to the parking lot. He put his luggage in the trunk of the car and sat in the back, hoping to not be near Russia... or the creepy guy who was their driver. But no, Ivan sat in the back next to him and whispered to the driver where to go.

"Where are we going commie?"

"To my house Alfred-"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh my, you are much more energenic now. But really, have you already forgotten the business of this visit?"

"No! It's just that you were whispering to him-"

"Ah, so paranoid you are dear-" Alfred drew the gun under his right breast, but Russia grabbed his metal pipe and swung it away, making it crash out of the window. The broken glass spattered the interior of the back of the car. The driver's only reaction was gripping the steering wheel tighter. As for Russia, he pressed the faucet pipe against his guest's neck, putting a light pressure on the trachea. They both looked into each others' eyes. One pair restless blue sea color, the other a calculating and mysterious purple. Russia grinned and put his pipe back into his coat.

"My gosh, you amuse me so! You get so upside when I affectionately call you something such as your human name, or dear, it is hilarious. To see you react this way just makes me so happy. You are a much better playmate than Lithuania or Latvia. I would pat your head if I didn't know you had four other guns at your disposal and as much as fun as the game is, I am afraid playing Russian roulette before dinner isn't on the agenda tonight."

"That is because you know I would win," the driver, now having recovered from the incident in the back and backed out of the parking spot. The first part of the drive was silent. America was looking out the now shattered window, Russia smiling at his guest. The soft wind that entered the car tickled Nantucket, causing the blonde American to shiver slightly.

Alfred hoped that Ivan had not noticed, but he knew that he wasn't that blessed. If there was one thing about this cold war that could give someone an advantage, it's observation and psychological manipulation... too bad he was going up against the master in that aspect. America averted his gaze to Russia, who only smiled back at him with his lavender eyes closed. He couldn't really see Russia's smile because that damned scarf he always wears was in the way. Ivan opened his eyes, meeting Alfred's, and tugged at his scarf so it effortlessly came off. The Russian's pale tannish-beige treasure now draped on his left arm, holding it out toward his guest.

"You feel cold, da? I don't usually take it off because it is from Ukraine, but I have a turtle neck on today and you look to be needing it more than I do Amer-"

"I don't need your charity, I will be alright until we get to your house."

"Nah, I can see our negotiations over dinner being very interesting." and the rest of the drive was uneventful. The car pulled up to a large brick house. Only the lights in the living room and kitchen were on. When the car fully stopped, Alfred opened his side door, but before he could go out that way, Ivan grabbed his arm. He held the American's arm firmly, "Don't go out that way, the house is facing my side of the car."

He allowed the Russian to pull him toward his side and out the door, but he had to jerk his arm after Russia didn't let go. Alfred glared at him while they entered the house. The entrance of the house was nice, the chandelier with candles for lights added a nice, antique touch. Next to the shoe closet was a wooden shelve with small glass animals scattered about. There were some cats, a few dogs, horses, and sheep, the only one that stood out was the lone bird in the collection. He turned to the Russian, gesturing with his body to the glass zoo. Ivan blushed, after removing his shoes starting to pet the lone glass bird , "These all belonged to my older sister, the same one who gave me this scarf you rejected in the car. Please, pay no mind to them, go to the dinner table. I have a large roast and some beets. There is no disgusting American beer, but there is vodka. I hope you enjoy goat.". Alfred couldn't believe it, but he actually thought it was nice of Russia to charish his sisters possessions.

"I though you said we are havin' roast."

"Roasted goat, what did you think I meant with roast?"

"Well, beef," the Russian was confused.

"Huh? Isn't the word beef a French word? I could have sworn it is-"

"I don't know Russia, let's just go an get this over with."

"Fine," and with 2 quick claps, Lithuania immediately dashed to the two men's sides, "Yes, I- I will be your server. Please don't mind me.". America hugged him, "Toris, man, we haven't hung out in a long time. You still terrible at playing videogames?"

Just as the brunette was about to answer him, he saw Russia's death gaze focused on him. He stuttered quite a bit, and politely lifted America's arms off his shoulders, saying something about not acknowledging his presence while trying to lead them to the dining room. The American man glared at the tall Russian, but was greeted with the answer "Da? What is it Alfred?"

Alfred decided to ignore his obvious coverup and the fact he used Alfred's human name, and followed Toris into the dining room. The candle light that lit the room so brightly from the outside seemed dim inside. The large table was about 15 feet long, but there were only two large chairs that sat next to each other in the middle of the table. In front of the two chairs was a platter holding a large roasted goat, trays filled of assorted vegetables, and bottles of vodka waiting for them. Toris opened up one of the bottles of vodka, and poured equal amounts into the two glasses. Russia dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and took the seat on the left. America took the seat on the right.

Toris showed up with a large knife and fork, cutting the roasted goat into pieces. Ivan gestured at Toris to give Alfred a little bit of everything first, Lithuania following the command given by the scary man. America smiled, whispering "thank you" to his old friend. As soon as he handed Russia his portion, he left the room again to not return.

The first thing that Russia did was take a gulp of vodka, before looking at his dinner partner picking at his food.

"I assure you it isn't poisoned. Lithuania prepared it," Alfred could tell he was telling the truth and took a bite. He smiled. It was definitely Lithiuania's cooking because it tasted really good.

"So, you want to know why everyone prefers the 'communist monster' over the 'capitalist hero', da?" the American almost dropped his fork.

"I was right, huh? Hm... you must be quite curious as to how I know," there was a silence for Russia took a drink of vodka, pouring himself more.

"Have you ever thought I would sabotage you-"

"You mean my spies? I knew it! You-"

"No, not spies. Spies of any foreign nation are too untrustworthy and don't see all the details."

"Then how?" America slammed his hands on the table. He bit his bottom lip to prevent anymore outbursts that might make the Russian not say anymore.

"Simple, with a little bit of duct tape and education,"

"... what?"

"Well, it is quite simple really. We track United States international shipping. Then, when the ships are preparing everything for the journey, we cover the United States symbol with duct tape. A person who knows the language of the area the package is being sent, then writes with a large pen saying 'Exports from the USSR' in that language, quite genius yet simple, da? We can't get all of them, but definitely a good majority of your packages suffer that fate-"

"Over 3/4's," and with that, Alfred tackled Russia. They were flung out of there chairs, Alfred grabbing Ivan's scarf, threatening to choke him. Ivan had his smile and raised his hands up, then chuckling an infamous "kolkolkol" at the American's outburst. Alfred straddled the Russians's waist, his blood boiling. How dare that- that-

"My Alfred, if you wanted me on the floor underneath you, you should ask first-"

"You bastard! I hate-" and then with quick hands, Russia used his right hand to shove America's mouth against his. Two soft, blush pale lips collided. Alfred didn't react. The only thing that moved was Texas, which was falling off the bridge of his nose. Russia with his left hand, put the glasses on the side and used the now free left arm to secure America into place so he didn't escape. Alfred lifted his head back and headbutted Ivan, causing a big enough surprise to the taller man for him to escape Russia's grasp.

"What the hell?"

"Вы наслаждались моими губами против вашего?"

"... what? Damn it, don't use that Russian crap on me-" but he was pressed against a corner, he felt for his guns and pulled out the one in his lower pocket.

"I am afraid I lied in the car about Russian roulette. We could not have a friendly game, because I took all the bullets out of them while you were asleep in the airport. Really Alfred, shame on you. So used to your liberties and freedom that you were too relaxed coming here," and drew closer to the American. He touched the vibrant blonde hair of the America, playing with Nantucket with his left thumb and index finger. Alfred held back a groan, trying to slap the Russian's hand away.

"Do you understand how that works? I spoke to you in Russian. I already know you aren't as fluent in it as English, so why would I expect you to understand what I am doing or saying? Even the boxes I didn't tamper with, many probably didn't think anything of it because they didn't understand." Ivan quickly pinned both of the American's arms over his head. He forced his lips onto the other blonde's, using his free hand to slip under Alfred's shirts. The faded tan skin was begging for Ivan to touch, he even got a response in the form of a moan when he took the left nipple between his middle and ring finger. Even though Alfred enjoyed the other man's touches, he kept kicking his legs, wiggling his arms, moving his body in anyway he could to escape. But Ivan thought he was just bucking in pleasure like a little slut, making him smirk as he kissed Alfred.

"By the way, I asked you in Russian earlier was 'did you enjoy my lips against yours'?"

"Get away from me you son of a bitch!" Alfred kicked the Russian in the abdomen, freeing himself to scramble away and into a dark room. Russia trailed behind him, his left hand ready to wield the metal pipe in his coat. He was used to chasing others that hid in the dark, effectively knocking out the American with a thud without the shorter man ever noticing.

"And I still didn't get my answer..." he sighed as he picked up the smaller man, carrying him up to his bedroom.

Alfred awoke slowly, he was about to rub his eyes when he realized that he couldn't, for his hands were handcuffed to opposite bedposts. His muscular legs were not as restricted, but they were tied to the bedposts at the end of the bed with a beige rope. He gasped. The American just found out that he didn't have any of his clothes anymore. What was the meaning of this? He tried to break free, but the only thing that did was made the bed squeak, the handcuffs jingle, and the rope strain. But then he hissed, the rope that bound his left ankle scratched againt the skin, causing a small abrasion. He stopped moving, and now trying to think about the situation he was in.

"I could possible try to yell for help from Lithuania..."

"Unfortunately after he cut our dinner portions he was sent back home," oh shit. He turned his head to his left, where Russia was quietly sitting on an armchair, reading the newspaper with some green tea. The tall man smiled, mumbling about reminding himself to say thank you to China for the tea.

"The hell Russia?"

"I bought handcuffs from Germany just for this occasion, do you not like them?"

"This isn't funny!" Ivan got up, walking slowly until he was on the left side of the American. He let a fingertip trace up and down the slightly tanned skin. The Russian could just imagine, the warm sunshine kissing Alfred's pale, free body. Ivan couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Я собираюсь отмечать Вас как рудники." and captured the base of the naked collar bone. He gently suckled on it, but only briefly before using his teeth to bruise the skin. It was a grayish brown already, with a touch of red surrounding it. Alfred didn't expect that, letting an accidental groan slip from his lips. Ivan lifted himself up until he had his mouth right next to the American man's ear, "I said before that 'I am going to mark you as mine', and from how you reacted just now, you must have enjoyed it."

He climbed now in between the American's legs, his large body hovering over Alfred's gave Alfred a shiver.

"Hahaha, so this is your way of getting laid. How nice of you to choose me to rape tonight!"

"It is not rape if you like it, look," Ivan pointed at the American's slightly excited erection. Alfred blushed. Damn his body to hell! Just because he hasn't done it in a really long time (since Victory in Europe day), that doesn't mean Florida has to spring up as soon as someone touches his neck!

"Alfred, today I am going to show you a way how you can use a foreign language on someone and they understand," giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before using both his hands to brush the other man's nipples.

"Вы наслаждаетесь моими руками на ваше тело?" it was said so close in his ear, and in such a sexy voice... god this was not going to be easy.

Alfred could tell it was a question, and his body wanted to say yes to whatever this man who was pleasing it was asking! His left nipple got a hard twist and he left out a moan. He couldn't stop a soft "yes" escape from his throat. Ivan smirked.

"How did you know I asked 'Do you enjoy my hands touching your body?', how did you know how to respond?" Alfred blinked. How...?

"Because I am here, acting it out. If you don't anonymously send it in their language, then you have to be there and personally show them," He paused, his right hand moved to tickle Nantucket to use his mouth to latch onto the free nipple. Alfred bucked his body up to the Russian's touches. The tough muscle of the tongue flicking at the sensitive flesh. His teeth now pinching the pink bud, making it flush a bright red. Ivan blew cold air on the flesh, smiling when Alfred did just as he wanted, which was whimper. To have the untamable under his control, he could practically breathe in the freedom and pride from Alfred's sweat. He had to remove his scarf and turtleneck, it was too warm. His faded scars still visible, but he was didn't care. He was now trailing his mouth down the abdomen of the American prisoner.

"Russia..." the taller man paused his actions, correcting the American, "My name is Ivan" and then nibbled on the little skin below the bellybutton. It was a bit difficult, for Alfred's hard on was pressing against his bare collar bone. He smirked as he heard his real name come from America's lips. He quickly took the head of the American's sex organ into his mouth, swirling his tongue and slightly sucking on the appendage.

"Ah, Ivan... fuck..." the ash blonde paused, and smiled at his work. Another victory, hearing his name again. He probably didn't even need those handcuffs or rope anymore. America's eyes no longer tried to hide any lust or pleasure he felt. His lips were parted, having already getting used to moaning for him. And of course, the lovely mark he made to show everyone who America belonged to. The bruise was so bold that Ivan thought it would never go away. He could see the trail of wet kisses and licks that littered Alfred's skin.

He gave a slow lick from the base to the tip, and giving a teasing kiss against the head. Ivan kept pressing more licks and kisses, making Alfred whimper and buck his hips in desperation. The American glared at the Russian.

"Вы хотите больше?" it was then that Ivan took the head, swirling his tongue around the sensitive part. His hand around the lower part of the American's cock, slowly stroking it. He positioned his mouth and swallowed over half of the length, wrapping his tongue around the shaft and sucking agressively. More curse word slipped through Alfred's lips, his body arching to try to get more in the hot cavern. The tongue's rough pillae massaging his dick sinfully, the friction from the hard suction, and the rough calluses from the Russian's strong hands, he couldn't take it! Sweat mixed with tears of sexual frustration pooled at the base of his neck as he yelled "Yes! Yes! Whatever it is you want, yes!" He smirked, taking all of the hard on into his mouth, his smirk even wider when he realized Alfred was three inches smaller than his. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, his hand now free to gently play with the sac. He could feel the thick dick glide along his tongue, the precum sliding down his throat like delicious milk. He wanted more of the American's elixir, sucking furiously now. Alfred thrusting his hips in frustration, coils were building up in his stomach. Ivan's lips felt a slight burn and his tongue was still hungry, and bobbed even faster, he wanted every drop of the American, and he wanted it now. Alfred screamed "Ivan!" as he came inside the warm inviting mouth. Ivan made sure to get every free drop, the rumors were true, the cum did taste like honey. He slowly let the now limp appendage out of the grip of his lips, he looked up at Alfred who was now glaring at him.

"Get these things off me now! I want to fuck!" he didn't care that this was Russia, he could regret later. Russia undid the leg restraints and finally the handcuffs, and Alfred pounced him. He pressed his lips and forced his tongue into the hot cavern of Ivan's mouth, wrestling against the tongue. He could taste himself, pressing his tongue harder. Ivan didn't seem to mind, not caring about the aggressive assault. He matched Alfred's enthusiasm, bringing his hands to rest on the shorter man's buttocks, squeezing them under his large hands. They were so firm and round, he couldn't wait to press his dick between them. Apparently, neither could the American, he abruptly stopped the passionate kiss, quickly undoing the belt and unzipping the pants of his enemy. He tore and ripped through the last barriers, rubbing their swollen cocks against each other.

"God yes..." Alfred hissed. He could feel the intense heat from the other's body, the skin on skin contact sent waves of thousands of volts of electricity everywhere. Alfred made his hands clung to the tall man's sculpted chest, as he moved to grind their dicks even harder. Some of the Russian's precum dripped slowly, causing the organs to slick and brush against each other faster. The Russian swiftly pushed the American off and searched through the pockets of his destroyed pants for a small tube. He generously put some on three fingers.

It was his turn now to tackle the American, stroking the throbbing need of the man beneath him, while pressing two fingers into his tight hole. Alfred gave a soft sigh, he tried to ignore the two large fingers inside his anus, but they kept squirming, moving in a scizzoring motion that didn't make sense to him. Ivan on the other hand, amused himself with the different expressions on Alfred's face. It usualy kept switching from bliss to squinting in pain. He then jabbed in a different angle, causing Alfred to gasp and try to push more of the invading appendages into him. His left arm grasped Russia's free right one, "Get on with it already" and then gasped as the sneaky Ivan slipped the third and final finger in there. But he kept moving them so slowly!

In... out... slowly plunging in... out...

"Please..."

"Сделайте Вы хотите, чтобы я взял Вас теперь?" thrusting the three fingers in a frantic pace. Alfred groaned, his throat coarse from all the moaning. He could understand what the man was asking, and he was asking him such a stupid question!

"Of course I want you to take me!"

"Kolkolkol, as you wish," he easily lifted Afred up, putting him on his hands and knees with his dick pressing against the man's pouty, delectable lips. Alfred automatically opened his mouth, taking only five inches of the twelve and a half in front of him. Ivan wrapped his left hand around what Alfred couldn't take in this mouth, casually stroking it. The eager American bobbing his head up and down, anything to get the large appendage inside him quicker. Alfred's saliva slipping down, causing it easier for him to take more and made all of Ivan's hard on coated in his natural lubricant. Ivan sat on the edge of the bed, holding the other blonde in his arms and positioning him just over his huge cock. The head just tickling the hole, Alfred whining in need.

"You never answered my question-"

"Damn it, what question? Can't it fucking wait bastard?"

"Come on, just answer my question," pausing to taunt the other man by allowing a little more pressure against the tight entrance, "did you enjoy my lips against yours?"

"Yes you communist bastard, I liked it. Now shut up you red asshole and fuck me," and with that, a quick drop shoved all of the thick, hot, swollen, throbbing dick was inside him. Alfred dug his fingernails into Ivan, he bit into his rival's left shoulder, and winced at the fullness. Ivan squinted his eyes hard, the tight cavern squeezed along his length, using all of his self control to not fuck the younger nation senseless. After all, he wanted the other to come back for more. Alfred whispered that he was ready, lifting his hips slowly with the help of Ivan's powerful arms. He sunk back down, this time seeing white flashes as he closed his eyes. He bounced up and down the thick length, making sure he was angled the right way to get that same sensation again. His dick rubbed between their stomachs and Ivan's thick length squeezing its way inside him, all the different types of friction was throwing his mind out the window. Ivan bit his lip as he felt the others' muscles spasm in bliss. He picked up the pace, their hips slapping against each other over and over. Alfred moaned as Ivan kept cramming all the heavenly organ into his needy body, he panted as the rhythm increased. His abdomen feeling the coil tighten again.

"Ah..." he moaned, he was about to cum again when a hand slipped in and closed around the base.

"Why?" he gasped. The Russian under him chuckled, "I want us to cum at the same time," fucking the young man even harder. The friction of his tight ass was driving him insane. Ivan pounded harder and harder, making sure not to let the other cum without him. Alfred kept moaning his name, begging for him to let him cum as he was drilled. Both were sweating, panting, groaning, Alfred could feel the huge dick inside him getting bigger and fucking him harder. The hand finally letting go of his cock, he screamed as Ivan slammed into him, his cum splattering their stomach and chests in gobs. Ivan gasped as he came inside Alfred's orifice, filling the young man with even more of himself. Alfred rested his head on his shoulder, catching his breath. Ivan was as well, taking in the scent of the other's hair. Alfred smirked, with the large appendage still inside him, he pushed Ivan down into the bed.

"I want more..." he groaned, lust dripping from his voice. Ivan smiled, shaking his bed before flipping them over so he was on top.

"You greedy Americans," before kissig him softly and giving him what he wanted...

It was three days later that Alfred returned to America, slamming a report of his trip to his boss. His boss was astonished. He flipped through the pages, it was all about learning different languages.

"What is this?" the president asked.

"How we'll beat those communists at their own game," he said it with such confidence that the president smiled.

"Well alright! Good work Al, you make a pretty good spy. Maybe we should send you to Russia more often,"

"Don't worry, if he hasn't woken up yet from jet lag, my source is right in my house ready for more interrogation."

"Excellent Alfred, keep up the good work,"

Oh, how innocent the president was...

(End)

I hoped everyone liked it. Please review, for any comments are helpful!


End file.
